Clapton Chronicles: The Best of Eric Clapton
|title=Clapton Chronicles: The Best of Eric Clapton – Overview |author=Stephen Thomas Erlewine |authorlink=Stephen Thomas Erlewine |work=Allmusic |publisher=Rovi Corporation |accessdate=24 November 2010 }} | recorded = 1984–1999 | venue = | studio = | genre = Rock, hard rock, soft rock | length = | label = Duck / Reprise | producer = Rob Cavallo, Babyface, Eric Clapton, Simon Climie, Russ Titelman, Tom Dowd, Ted Templeman, Lenny Waronker, Phil Collins | prev_title = Blues | prev_year = 1999 | next_title = Riding with the King | next_year = 2000 }} }} Clapton Chronicles: The Best of Eric Clapton is a compilation album by English guitarist Eric Clapton featuring his hits from the 1980s and 1990s. The album was released on 12 October 1999 by the Duck / Reprise Records label. Two new songs are included on the disc, "Blue Eyes Blue" which was previously released as a single and "(I) Get Lost" which Clapton wrote for the soundtrack to the film The Story of Us. Track listing (CD) Track listing (DVD) # "Forever Man" (Williams) – 5:27 # "Pretending" (Williams) – 4:43 # "Bad Love" (Clapton, Jones) – 5:14 # "Wonderful Tonight" (Live) (Clapton) – 9:16 # "Tears in Heaven" (Clapton, Jennings) – 4:33 # "Layla" (Live) (Clapton, Gordon) – 4:37 # "Running on Faith" (Live) (Williams) – 6:26 # "Motherless Child" (Robert Hicks) – 2:57 # "Change the World" (Sims, Kennedy, Kirkpatrick) – 3:35 # "My Father's Eyes" (Clapton, Climie) – 5:24 # "Pilgrim" (Clapton, Climie) – 5:50 # "Blue Eyes Blue" (Warren) – 4:24 Accolades Personnel *Babyface – producer *Dave Bargeron – trombone *Jim Barton – engineer *Blumpy – programming *Jeff Bova – organ, synthesizer horn *Steve Boyer – mixing *Jimmy Bralower – drum machine *Michael Brecker – saxophone *Randy Brecker – trumpet *Gary Brooker – keyboards, vocals *David Campbell – string arrangements *Lenny Castro – percussion, conga *Rob Cavallo – producer *Stephen Chase – engineer *Ed Cherney – engineer *Eric Clapton – dobro, guitar, vocals, producer, soloist *Alan Clark – bass, organ, sequencing, synthesizer horn *Simon Climie – keyboards, producer, Pro Tools *Phil Collins – drums, producer, vocals *Luis Conte – percussion *Ray Cooper – percussion *Laurence Cottle – bass *Richard Cottle – synthesizer *Robert Cray – guitar *Darryl Crookes – guitar *Greg Curtis – keyboards, programming, vocals *Jeff DeMorris – engineer *Alan Douglas – engineer, mixing *Tom Dowd – producer *Donald "Duck" Dunn – bass *Nathan East – bass, vocals *Rob Eaton – mixing *Jon Faddis – trumpet *Mike Fasano – percussion *Steve Ferrone – drums *Steve Gadd – drums *Brad Gilderman – engineer *Chyna Gordon – vocals *Mick Guzauski – mixing *Alex Haas – mixing *Lee Herschberg – engineer *John Jacobs – engineer *Jim Keltner – drums *Randy Kerber – synthesizer *Chaka Khan – vocals *Katie Kissoon – vocals *Robbie Kondor – synthesizer *Nick Launay – engineer *Chuck Leavell – keyboards *Gayle Levant – Celtic harp *Marcy Levy – vocals *Mark Linett – mixing *Chris Lord-Alge – mixing *Andy Fairweather Low – guitar *Bob Ludwig – mastering *Steve Lukather – guitar *Scott Mabuchi – engineer *JayDee Mannes – pedal steel *Kevin Mazur – photography *Jamie Muhoberac – keyboards *Tessa Niles – vocals *Dave O'Donnell – engineer *Jamie Oldaker – drums *Michael Omartian – synthesizer *Pino Palladino – bass *Phil Palmer – guitar *Greg Phillinganes – piano *Tim Pierce – guitar *Jeff Porcaro – drums *Jack Joseph Puig – engineer *J. Peter Robinson – synthesizer *Thom Russo – engineer *Joe Sample – piano *Allen Sides – engineer *Henry Spinetti – drums *Chris Stainton – organ *Carol Steele – conga *Richard Tee – piano *Ted Templeman – timbales, producer *Russ Titelman – producer *Paul Waller – drum programming *Lenny Waronker – producer *Norman Watson – photography *Jerry Lynn Williams – guitar, backing vocals, harmony vocals *Dave Wittman – Engineer *Gary Wright – Mixing Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Album }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Video }} }} }} References Category:Eric Clapton compilation albums Category:1999 greatest hits albums Category:Albums produced by Tom Dowd Category:Albums produced by Phil Collins Category:Albums produced by Lenny Waronker Category:Albums produced by Ted Templeman Category:Albums produced by Russ Titelman Category:Reprise Records compilation albums